


The Darker Side of Tara

by snowflake123



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Death Threats, Gen, Mention of Gallifrey, Mention of Judoons, Original Character(s), Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time in a long time, The Doctor, Catherine, and Tara are back on Earth. But someone is waiting for one of the Doctor's daughters. Seems like Tara just happened to be the one they saw, and they took their chance. Now things aren't going that well, and someone needs to snap Tara out of this trance. The only one who can is the person who is very close to Tara. But, who would that be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darker Side of Tara

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was really bored and tired one night, and I thought. What if Tara was taken by someone to be used against the Doctor? So I thought about it and then this happened. Please be kind, I worked really hard on this.

The Tardis had materialized on Earth, in the middle of an empty road, and it was near eleven o’clock that night. Once Tara had heard that they had landed on Earth, she didn’t let the Doctor finish explaining what was supposed to happen. She just bolted out the Tardis doors.

By now the Doctor should have been used to Tara’s excitement, but wasn’t and called after her as she ran.

“Tara, where are you going?”

“Out! Where do you think?”

“You don’t know what’s out there.”

“Don’t care.”

Tara hadn’t heard the last thing he had said. By that time she was already out the doors, and in the empty streets. She took in her surroundings, trying to memorize signs and buildings.

As Tara was walking, she neared an alley. She stopped next to it, with her back to the opening. Not too soon after she stopped, there was a sharp pain in her left arm. She cried out, put her hand over her arm, and turned to see what hit her. There was no one there, and no signs of anything. Not long after something hit her, Tara started to feel dizzy. She walked to the outside wall to try and keep herself up right. But it was no use, she slid down to the ground and the world started to go black.

******

Catherine and the Doctor walked down the street looking for Tara. Just a few feet away they found her. But she was on the ground. The Doctor and Catherine ran towards her to see what happened. There weren’t any signs of an attack, but Catherine had her suspicions.

The Doctor shook Tara gently and asked.

“Tara? Are you alright? What happened?”

Tara came around, tried to sit up and answered.

“I’m fine. Don’t know what happened.”

Catherine spoke up and told her. “I think I do.” She found what had hit Tara earlier, and explained. “Someone drugged you Tara. This is a trap set up by someone very clever.”

Tara gave a confused expression and asked. “Who would want to do that?”

A third voice chimed in and answered.

“Well now, that would be me.”

Everyone looked at the woman who said that. She was tall, wearing all black, had blue eyes, and white hair. Her smile changed into a firm glare and said.

“Hand over the child Doctor.”

The Doctor stood up and asked. “Who are you? What do you want Tara for?”

“That, my dear Doctor, will be explained later. Right now, just hand her over.”

Tara did her best to fight the drug in her system. She stood up, walked in front of the Doctor and said.

“You’ll take me when hell freezes over.”

The Doctor didn’t bother to correct Tara’s language. Now just wasn’t the time.

The strange woman smiled, she knew it was only a matter of time before the drug took affect again. Tara was already starting to fight the effects, and was grabbing the Doctor’s arm for support.

The woman walked towards them, talking at the same time.

“You can call me Knightly. Now, give me the girl Doctor.”

Tara’s grip on the Doctor was already starting to fade. Knightly noticed and grabbed Tara’s wrist, yanking Tara over before the Doctor even had a chance to react. Knightly had Tara in a fake supportive hug, running her hand down Tara’s head as she talked to the Doctor and Catherine.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of her.”

A bigger muscular man came over, took a hold of Tara and had her over his shoulder.

Tara faced them when he turned his back, she looked up at them and said.

“Daddy.”

But that was all she was able to get out before the drug had full effect.

Before Knightly left with Tara, she left the Doctor and Catherine with a gift. The same thing Tara had been given, but in the form of smoke.

*****

About three or four hours later, Catherine came to. She went over to the Doctor to try and wake him up. After about two or three failed attempts, she gave up and went back to the Tardis. The Doctor had made Tara a necklace, and it had a tracking device in it. This necklace also had a special quality to it. Only Tara was able to take it off if she wanted to.

Catherine was at the controls pulling up the map and tracking device when the Doctor walked in. She only looked up when he was saying something about the French from a long time ago. Apparently sedatives had a different affect on him. Instead of being able to bounce back from it, it put him in “better” mood. Kind of like the people of Earth. But obviously, it had no changes on Catherine. She went over to him and said.

“Maybe you should sit down for a little bit. Just until the sedative wears off.”

In this state, the Doctor was more or less like a five year old. It was amusing at first, but then it got annoying. Catherine was able to get him to sit down, and continued on with finding Tara. Once the device had found her, it said she was only three blocks away, Catherine frowned in confusion and wondered aloud.

“How’s that possible? She should be miles away by now.”

She didn’t care though, at least she knew where to find Tara. Catherine grabbed her coat, started to head out, and said to the Doctor.

“I’m going to find Tara. Come join me when you’re done acting like this.”

With that said, she was out the door and down the street. About five minutes later, the effects of the sedative ran its course through the Doctor’s system, and he was himself again, more or less. He caught up with Catherine, but was only a few feet behind her. They went three blocks down the road like the tracker had said, and Catherine was keeping an eye out for Tara. They passed the same alley where Tara was drugged. They couldn’t see if anyone was in there, because of how dark it was.

Catherine passed the entrance, followed by the Doctor. After he passed, someone stepped out and asked.

“Looking for someone?”

They turned to see who asked the question. It was a girl, about Catherine’s age. She had brown hair pulled back into a partial ponytail. She had a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, black converse, and black gloves with the finger part of it cut off. She had the kind of necklace Tara was wearing. When she looked up, they could tell it was her. But there was something off about her. First thing was, she would never wear black. Second, there was a change in Tara’s tone. Third, the look in her eyes wasn’t joy or fear. It was hate, pure hate. But towards who or what? Tara had her hands in fists when she spoke.

“Everything you told me was a lie. You forced me here. You gave me no choice what so ever. And Catherine isn’t really my friend.”

The Doctor didn’t say anything, but he moved towards Tara. That was his big mistake. Tara ran at him, ready to punch him. He saw the punch coming and moved out of the way. Then he looked to Tara and said.

“Tara, what ever Knightly told you. Its not true.”

Tara only looked at him and growled in frustration. She tried to give him a right hook. He dodged that one as well thanks to past experience. He nervously looked to Catherine, she had only anger rising in her. Anger for Tara, and most of all anger for Knightly.

Catherine stepped in to stop Tara saying.

“Tara stop. This is nothing like your old self.”

“The old Tara is dead to me now Catherine.”

Tara pushed her way passed Catherine back to the Doctor to finish what she had started. She was able to back him up against a wall, and pulled out two blades from her holders that she had strapped to her upper legs. She stood in front of the Doctor, and thrusted them forward.

The Doctor grabbed Tara’s wrists, trying to stop her. Tara’s blades were only inches away from his chest, suddenly Catherine had Tara in a nerve pinch. Tara took in a sharp breath, slowly lost her grip on her blades, fell to the ground, and slipped out of consciousness. Catherine grabbed her under the arms and pulled her to the nearest building, grabbed her shirt sleeve and drove a blade she grabbed, through Tara's shirt sleeve and the wall. After that, she went back to the Doctor and asked.

“Are you alright?”

The Doctor looked at her with bewilderment and said.

“Yeah, fine. Where did you learn to do that?”

“What do you think I was doing in my room all that time?”

The Doctor had no answer for that.

Tara started to come around more furious than she was before. She grabbed her blade, pulled it out of the wall, and sleeve. She stood up, walked in their direction, and said.

“If I can’t kill the Doctor here, fine. I’ll take him back to base and do it there.”

Catherine was furious as well, because of her sister’s new attitude problem and demanded.

“Yeah? And how are you going to do that?”

Tara smiled, pulled out a face mask, and smoke bomb. Well, Catherine and the Doctor thought it was a smoke bomb. Catherine recognized what it was and moved out of the perimeter as it hit the ground. The Doctor however was less fortunate. In the midst of everything going on, Tara talked into an ear piece.

“The Doctor is in my custody, come and collect.”

A voice replied immediately.

“Copy that, well done Tara.”

She smirked, and waited for the collection team to arrive.

******

The smoke had cleared, and three military cars came. Catherine snuck onto the third one, while Tara and the Doctor were in the second. When they reached the base Tara was talking about, Catherine hid away behind a wall, and watched as they cuffed the Doctor to a wall. Tara was standing on his left with her arms crossed, and her back to Catherine. A few other men stood guard on the right, and Knightly was in front of him.

The Doctor came around just as soon as she stepped in front. He didn’t notice Tara on his left, and a little groggy he asked.

“What did you do to Tara?”

Knightly gestured for Tara to stand next to her and answered.

“Well, I only brought out the anger she didn’t know she had towards you from deep down inside her.”

“Emotions aren’t a toy or weapon Knightly. Especially anger. That’s nothing to tamper with.”

Tara threw her arms down and said.

“Oh like you know what anger feels like.”

The Doctor looked down at her, but before he said a word, Catherine shouted.

“Tara stop this now!”

Everyone looked at Catherine. She was standing in the middle of the room now. Tara walked up to her and asked.

“Why?”

“Because this isn’t you Tara. You’re against killing people no matter what the reason. Because the Doctor is your dad and he’s mine too. Please Tara don’t do this.” Catherine carefully place a hand on Tara’s shoulder.

Tara didn’t make an attempt to move or stop her, she just glared at her and said.

“He’s no good to me anymore. And neither are you.”

Knightly came behind Tara and said.

“Go on then Tara. Get rid of her. Like you said, you don’t need her anymore.”

Tara grabbed the hand that was on her shoulder, and dragged Catherine into the next room. As Tara was walking off the Doctor begged.

“Knightly, you have to stop this please. You don’t know what Tara is capable of.”

Knightly smiled, walked back to him and said.

“That’s exactly why I want to test out her limits.”

In the next room, Tara already had her blade out, and had Catherine pinned against the wall. One hand had a hold of her shirt collar, the blade in her other just inches away from Catherine’s neck.

“Tara wait. Has Knightly tried to take your necklace at all?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Because, there’s something important about that necklace. You see, the Doctor made it. Don’t you remember? He gave it to you when we first left Gallifrey.”

“I don’t remember anything like that. And if I don’t remember then it never happened.”

“Okay, then tell me this. Does this feel right? Any of it?”

“N…no.”

“There’s still the old you to save then. Tara, try to remember everything that happened before now. Before your attack on the Doctor. Please, just do that.”

“I…I can’t, its all a blur.” Tara’s grip on Catherine’s shirt was loosening, and she slipped free. Tara turned around, but didn’t go at her. 

Then everything came rushing back. The smiles, the break downs, laughing, screaming, friends, enemies, the Doctor, and Catherine. That was Tara’s moment of realization. She now had a look of horror on her face. She dropped her blade, dropped to her knees, broke down, and asked.

“Catherine, I didn’t kill anyone with that thing did I?”

Catherine sat beside her, wrapped her arms around Tara and told her.

“No, but you almost did. Twice to be exact.”

“I’m so sorry Catherine. I remember what I did, what I was going to do. What I tried to do. And I’m so sorry for all of it.”

“Its alright.”

After Tara regained her memory, and self-control, she and Catherine made a plan. The plan was that Tara had to pretend to be hateful. Just long enough to get Knightly out of the room. Once Knightly was gone, Tara, and Catherine were going to free the Doctor and leave.

Tara came back out of the other room alone and told Knightly in her most serious tone.

“Catherine is dead.” Tara looked to the Doctor and winked really quick, but he didn’t catch on. Knightly only smiled and said.

“Good, now do the same to the Doctor.”

“Yes ma’am. But I want to be alone if you don’t mind.”

Knightly listened and left. As soon as she did Tara mumbled.

“Moron.” 

The Doctor hadn’t heard, and asked her.

“Tara how could you do that to your own sister?”

As Tara undid his cuffs, she looked at him and said.

“Calm yourself, she’s fine. Come on Catherine, Knightly will figure out that I’m no longer her little toy soon.”

Catherine came out and helped. As soon as the Doctor was free, Knightly came back. Tara gave one hard blow to the face, and Knightly was out like a light. Knightly was put through the same situation as the Doctor. When she came around Tara said.

“That’s what happens when you mess with our family. Now lets see how you like it.”

The three of them left without being stopped, but Catherine hung back to give Knightly a warning.

“The next time you try to hurt my family. You don’t even want to know what’ll happen.”

Then she went to catch up with Tara and the Doctor.

******

Back in the Tardis, Tara had changed and was talking to the Doctor.

“Dad, I’m really sorry for what I did.”

“Its okay.”

“No, its not okay. Dad, I almost killed you.”

Catherine stepped in and countered.

“But you didn’t.”

Tara looked back at her and shot back.

“No, but I could have.” Tara looked back to the Doctor and said. “I can’t stand to carry that memory with me.” She stopped to think about her options, then asked the Doctor. “Dad, will you please take that away? All of tonight, please?”

The Doctor shot her and Catherine a concerned look and asked.

“Are you sure you want me to?”

Tara nodded and said.

“Yes please. I won’t be able to live with myself if its still hanging around.” 

The Doctor nodded, got down to her level, and placed his hands on the sides of her head. He gave Catherine one more look that only a parent could give. Then focused on Tara and took the memory away.

The thing about memory wipe was that it had a slight side affect. The only thing that happened was, Tara blacked out. The Doctor caught her, and held her for a few moments. Then Catherine asked him.

“Will she be alright?”

“Yeah, she’ll be fine. She’ll just sleep for a little bit.”

Catherine nodded, and watched him carry Tara to her room.

The only question that remained was, why did Knightly want Tara? And were they ever going to see Knightly again? Not likely, the police might have taken her. Or she broke intergalactic law and the Judoons took care of her. Still though, who knew Tara had a hidden hate that even she herself did know she had? Funny how people had secrets that they didn’t know themselves. But Tara was going to be fine, and that’s all that matters to Catherine. She had her fun, loving, happy, caring sister back. Who could ask for more than that?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, or leave a kudos.


End file.
